The invention is based on a method and an apparatus for converting a movement into an analog or digital variable, in particular into an electrical voltage, which depends on the movement in accordance with an arbitrarily predetermined function, by means of at least one variable inductive measuring resistor located in an electrical current circuit.
In known apparatuses of this kind, a distance traveled is ascertained by disposing an electric coil in an electric evaluation circuit; a metallic member engages this coil in a manner that is more or less dependent on the movement, thus causing a change in induction.